Echo Lake
by r e b e l l i n g . a n g e l
Summary: Dean and Sam are asked to investigate a cabin in the woods for a friend, but what happens when what's inside doesn't want to let them out? RR
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I decided to quickly revamp this before I got too far into the story.

This is a disclaimer for all chapters: I do not own Supernatural, and the storyline is the only thing that belongs to me. I love reviews and what you think of this story, please indulge me. I hope that you enjoy it because I certainly liked writing it. Please no flames. I am a firm disbeliever in them and would appreciate if you kept any negative thoughts to yourself.

Please continue to read and review! **

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Night had long since fallen over the horizon. The full moon shone over the black, glassy water of Echo Lake, its gentle rays tracing over the dock and over the small cabin in the nearby clearing.

"Oh please let it pass…not tonight…not again…" A girl muttered to herself as she quickly went around the house checking to make sure that all of the windows and doors were locked. She cast a glance at the clock on the wall. Two minutes until eleven thirty. She mentally cringed. 'I thought that things like this happened at midnight.' She thought. One minute… the clock's ticking froze and she stiffened. 'Oh no…'

The lights in the cabin suddenly started flickering and she curled up in a corner, fingers playing with a silver cross that hung around her neck, it was happening again, just like clockwork. Hushed voices reached her ears, building in volume steadily, but never in articulation. She clung to herself, whispering prayers to her God as the table chair suddenly toppled over violently, and the cabin was ransacked by tremors and it all drowned out her cries of fear. It had been getting worse- not better. She was a woman of faith, but her faith easily deserted her when this episode took place.

Everything came to a crescendo, before everything went silent. Fearful green eyes looked up from where she was, and she shakily rose to her feet. She looked around before letting out a sigh of relief. 'Nothing could be worse than that.' She thought, pushing some stringy red hair behind her ear. She turned to the mirror to fix herself- and she screamed into the night…but no one heard her.

* * *

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he continued to check his emails from his friends at school. Despite what Dean said, he still kept in contact with them. Sam looked up from his computer momentarily looking for Dean, who had been MIA for the past ten minutes up at the counter buying them beverages. He instantly saw his brother, and their coffees still standing there and it took him less than a second to realize the cause of the delay- and it took all of Sam's strength not to shake his head, so he settled for rolling his eyes instead. 'He'll never change.' Sam thought semi-amused, semi-frustrated. Honestly, Dean lectured him about priorities when he himself was up there flirting with the girl behind the counter. Sam truly didn't mind that Dean was up there, oh no- it was the fact that he was up there with his coffee that bothered him. Was it such a big thing to ask for a simple caffeinated beverage? Sam chuckled to himself, the weirdest rants normally went through his head lately and the thought of a Coffee Amendment- where the average joe can get their coffee and drink it too, definitely rated on the top ten. Sam smiled lightly to himself and returned his attention to the new email that he had just received from Laurie Ashford. 

"Here you go." Dean said suddenly, and Sam internally jumped. It irked him to no end how Dean didn't make noise as he walked. Sam smirked.

"What took you so long?" He snapped, and Dean held his hands up in an appeasing manner.

"Hey, Hey; Just had to lay down my skills for all of the ladies." He said and Sam nearly chocked on his coffee.

"I take it she ran- or threatened you with Mace." Sam stated matter-of-factly and Dean chuckled.

"Nope, she was already taken." He said and Sam smiled as he turned his attention back to his computer while sipping his now lukewarm coffee. There was a few minutes of silence before Sam's brow furrowed. Dean noticed the look, but before he could say anything, Sam moved the computer in front of him.

"Look at this." Sam said, motioning to the email in front of Dean. Dean sighed and looked down over the letter.

the first part couldn't be seen, but what his attention was grabbed by the 'ps'. It read:

_Hey Sam…remember when you told Jess that if anything weird ever happened to let you know? Well, do you remember that cabin that I bought last year up at Echo Lake? Well, weird things have been happening. Scary things, and I cant scary here. The voices and the noises- they're going to drive me insane. I'm selling the cabin-unless you know something that could help…call me Sam, we miss you. _

_Laurie_

Dean looked up at Sam, who already had his cell phone out.

"What, you think it's a poltergeist?" Sam shrugged.

"I know it's something. Laurie's not the kind for exaggeration." Dean nodded as Sam stood up and walked away, talking to Laurie Ashford. Dean sighed. This wasn't helping them find their father, but…Dean looked over at Sam. He had pulled his brother back from his 'normal' life and had tried to keep him from falling into depression after Jessica…he'd let Sam help his friend, and maybe kill a few spirits while Sam continued to hope for a normal life. Sam returned a few minutes later.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"Laurie is giving us free reign of the place. She said she'd leave the key's there and that we had however long we needed."

"Did she give you any hints as to what we're going up against?" Sam shook his head.

"No, she said that she didn't need to tell me anything for fear that she might sound crazy, but she did say that she'd be surprised if we lasted longer than two days." Dean snorted.

"Whatever, how far is it?" He asked and Sam showed him the map.

"Echo Lake is here, so that means that the cabin should be right…" He pointed to a spot on the map. "Here." Dean nodded.

"Then grab your coffee and let's go…unless of course you need a refill…" He glanced at the girl behind the counter and once again Sam found himself rolling his eyes as he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the car, despite Dean's protests.

The car took off squealing towards their next destination- Echo Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Chapter two! Please Read and Review.- Angel

* * *

Sam looked out of the window of Dean's Impala as endless forest paths met his eyes. Dean had been relatively silent for relatively most of the trip- except his random and ear-splitting moments when he would 'rock out' to Metallica. Sam inwardly cringed at the memories. He had to get Dean some better music, least his sanity suffer from anymore of Dean's marathon singing moments.

"So…we turn here right?" Dean asked suddenly, and he cringed. Both he and Sam knew that Dean knew exactly where he was going. Asking the question had just been a way to try and lift the uncomfortable silence around them. Sam just nodded.

"Yep, and then we should head straight for a while, pass Deer's Crossing and then we should be there." He nodded and once again the eerie silence settled around them.

"So…Deer's Crossing- that's creative." Dean tried again and Sam sighed.

"What?" He asked suddenly and Dean blinked.

"What, what?" He asked back.

"You've never been one to dance around the point, what do you want to talk about?" Dean flushed a little not realizing how obvious he was being.

"Nothing." He said quickly, and Sam gave him a look.

"Dean…" He said warningly and Dean sighed.

"How are you doing? You've been kind of quiet for a while now…ever since we had a run in with the Doctor from the Asylum-"

"Dean" Sam cut him off. "I'm fine." Dean growled mentally as he felt Sam push him away.

"Sammy- spill."

"It's Sam, and there's nothing to tell."

"_Sammy,_ don't lie to me. You've been moody lately- well moodier than usual…" Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes. "Is it what you said: He asked and he saw Sam cringe out of the corner of his eyes. "So that's it…"

"I'm sorry Dean." Dean sighed

"For what?"

"For what I said. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop Sammy."

"I don't think that you're dad's lap dog-"

"Sam"

"I don't think that at all- all of those things were taken out of context and in anger-"

"Sam!" Dean snapped suddenly and Sam snapped back. Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and threw it in park before spinning to look at Sam, who was looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"Stop it! I get it, you're sorry! How am I ever supposed to forget it if you refuse to let it go!" Dean snapped and Sam looked down, suddenly very interested in his hands and Dean sighed. "Sammy?"

"…Yes…"

"I'm not mad at you. I've entirely let it go." Sam looked up at him hopefully. "Let it go."

"Dean-" Sam started but Dean held up a hand to cut him off.

"Hey- no chick flick moments." Sam threw his head back and laughed, and Dean smiled. "We good?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"We're better than good. Now let's go kick some paranormal ass." Dean smirked as he pulled the car back out on the path.

"Now you're talking my language." He said as he put in another tape, and Sam groaned.

.oOOo.

The cabin was in a remote clearing, over-looking the lake and the dock. Sam could instantly see what had caused Laurie to fall in love with it as he looked around.

"What a dump." Dean said suddenly and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I believe the term is fixer-upper." Sam corrected.

"Whatever Sammy, I say we get settled in, and then we find out what exactly scared your friend away." Sam examined the surrounding area.

"Seems quiet enough…"

"Even the dead rest sometime." Dean stated walking up to the door. Sam nodded.

"If only they'd stay resting." He muttered.

"But then what would big strong guys like us do to help make the world a better place?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Join the Peace Corps." Sam dead-panned and Dean snickered.

"Come on, let's get unpacked." Dean stated and Sam followed his brother into the cabin. He felt a wind brush his back before he stepped into the house. He paused and looked out over the lake. Suddenly he was filled with mixed feelings. One was that of happiness but the other…

Was that of foreboding.

.oOOo.

Sam closed the door behind him, a slight shiver running down his spine. He quickly glanced around the first level of the cabin. It was fairly simple to look at, meaning that you could take in the entire area in one glance. There was very little furniture: a table with two chairs, a stove, a couch and a very small TV. Dean seemed to be inspecting it.

"Do you think that this thing gets cable?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"Probably not. Laurie had just moved in and somehow I think that cable was not too high on her 'things to do list'" He answered and Dean sighed.

"Oh well." He muttered half-heartedly, and Sam smiled.

"We should probably unpack…" Sam stated and Dean nodded, grabbing the duffle bags that he had placed down on the ground shortly after he had come in.

"Let's see the state of the bedroom…'s'"

"There are two. Laurie told me that there is a guest room and a master bedroom." Dean nodded.

"I claim master." He said quickly and Sam laughed.

"Very well. I'll take guest." He said appeasingly. Both Dean and Sam separated to get the place settled.

.oOOo.

"So what do you think that we should do first?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean as he finished unpacking the stuff for the bathroom as Dean shrugged.

"Research? Find out what could have possibly happened here, and how ticked off of a spirit we're dealing with."

"You think that it's a spirit?" Sam asked, truth be told, he had come to the same conclusion, but he wanted to know how Dean came to it.

"Well yeah, I mean she mentioned voices and noises, as well as other 'scary' things. Most likely we're handling a spirit case."

"Well how violent do you think it is?"

"We won't know until it reveals itself." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"So we're headed to that town up the road?" Dean shrugged non-chalantly.

"It's our best bet." He stated and Sam looked out of the window at the darkening sky. "Hey-" Dean started and Sam directed his attention back to him. "We'll start searching tomorrow. It's late and I want to be here if Casper decides to pay a visit."

"I agree. I'll head downstairs and see if I can whip something up for dinner." Sam said, walking towards the door.

"Well in that case- I claim shower." Dean said enthusiastically and Sam just chuckled to himself, walking down the hall, allowing Dean to get in the shower in peace. 'I wonder if he'll save me any hot water…' Sam thought idly as he heard the water start running. Sam started doing an inventory of what he had to work with. Upstairs he could hear Dean singing horribly off key and he laughed. 'Only Dean' he thought amused. Sam realized that he could probably make spaghetti if Laurie had some pasta somewhere. He had already found everything else.

"Now let's see, where would one store the pasta?" Sam mused aloud and he noticed a door with a little sign hanging from it that said 'pantry'. "There." He concluded walking over to it and opening the door, turning on the light and walking in. The pantry was pretty big. He could have lain flat in it comfortably, but that wasn't what he was here for. He started rummaging through what was there and decided that if he and Dean were going to stay any longer, than he would have to go grocery shopping since he didn't remember seeing a Wendy's on the drive there.

Sam's eyes fell upon a pack of macaroni noodles and he shrugged. They would work. He walked over and reached up to grab them when the light above him stated flickering, and he froze. He knew what _that_ meant. He moved quickly to leave the pantry when suddenly the door slammed shut in his face and he grabbed the doorknob, trying to force it open as the light continued to flicker.

"DEAN!" He yelled, pounding on the door with one hand and vainly trying to open it with the other. He felt the temperature in the small area drop, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "DEAN HELP!" He tried again, but he heard nothing from the other side of the door- just his rapid heartbeat. Suddenly the light died and Sam barely held in his cry of surprise. He tried the door and fumbled with the light switch even though he knew that it was no good. Sam felt something behind him and he knew that he was no longer alone, and he was in trouble- just as something that resembled the feel of a hand ghosted across his back. 'Oh shit…'

.oOOo.

* * *

Hehehe...cliff hanger. Review and I might post the next part up quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long guys, I hit writers block...and hard. Hope you enjoy the next installment of Echo Lake!- Angel

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dean let out a contented sigh as he let the hot water cascade down his body. He had finally fallen into silence after singing a few of his favorite songs- mainly for Sammy's benefit- but now thoughts of the future, both immediate and long term, were plaguing him.

Although Dean didn't want to be here, up in this cabin. (Whoever this Laurie chick was he felt no connections to her; so they should be out on the road, doing their job.) 'But Sam trusts her, and he believes something supernatural is happening here- I'll give him three days to prove it.' Dean concluded, finishing up his shower quickly so that Sam could have some hot water too.

The room was full of watery mist as Dean stepped out into the bathroom towards the mirror. Laurie must have made some adjustments for them to enjoy such modern comforts. A shiver worked its way through Dean's body as he raised a hand to wipe the steam off of the mirror, and an unnerving thought raced through his mind- if he just got out of the shower; why was the mist…cold?

.oOOo.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as the ghostly hand trailed up his back slowly, almost teasingly. He repressed the urge to shrink away, half because he truly had nowhere to go, and the other half was because this wasn't his first experience with the undead, and _hopefully_, it wouldn't be his last.

A strange scratching type sound reached his ears and he blinked- wondering what it was…while something else told him that he didn't want to find out.

'Joe please…please just calm down! Joe please, Joe…stop-STOP!' A frantic voice pleaded in the darkness. Sam froze as he listened to what seemed like struggling behind him, followed once again by that weird scratching sound.

A loud scream startled Sam and caused him to let go of the handle and cover his ears as his little show grew louder and louder. 'GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!' An unearthly voice screeched at him before the sound happened again and it finally clicked in his head what it was- the sound of something being dragged…

A bright light exploded behind his eyes as something hit him upside the head and he fell further into darkness. 'Leave now…or you never will…' A voice whispered softly in his ears before he felt his air supply cut off. Like something was strangling him- yet not touching him at all.

"D...Dean…" Sam managed to choke out before he went under, leaving himself at the complete mercy of the ghost…

.oOOo.

Dean's entire body went on alert as he quickly got dressed, since he didn't want to fight Casper in nothing but a wrap around towel. Dean's head snapped up as the lights above the mirror started to flicker.

'So Laurie was telling the truth…' Dean mused as he reached for the shotgun that he had filled with rock salt. 'Come on…show yourself you undead-' Dean's thought was abruptly cut off when the chill that had descended upon the room left and the flickering lights stopped. 'What in the world?' Dean wondered as he opened the door to the bathroom to see if everything outside was fine.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was quiet, and exactly as it had been before he got into the shower. Dean shook his head. It was a beginning prank that most spooks liked to play on newcomers. Well it would just have to try harder because the Winchester boys knew all of their tricks. Dean grabbed his stuff and dropped it into the master bedroom so that he could deal with it later. He was hungry already and was starting to wonder what Sam had found downstairs.

Dean was making his way back down the hall, but he spared a quick glance into the bathroom, and his feet rooted to their spots on the floor. His eyes were glued on the mirror at the far end of the bathroom…there on the surface written on the steam that clung to the glass surface was one word.

_Pantry_

Dean's mind was already working in circles. When had that appeared? And why didn't he see it? Pantry? What kind of warning was that? Normally if they connected with you on this sort of level they wrote 'get out' or something along those lines but pantry? Dean quickly broke it down. If there was a spirit here and it was pointing to the pantry- maybe there was something special down there, maybe it wanted to leave just as much as the boys wanted to ship it off.

Wait…pantry… Dean froze, silence- there was eerie silence that was settled throughout the cabin, but if Sam was cooking- or even doing anything, he would be making noise. Dean spun towards the kitchen and rushed down the upstairs hall. Sam would have needed to go into the pantry if he was going to see what he had to work with…what if- what if…

"Sam?" Dean called running down the stairs. He tried to keep his voice calm, just incase his fear was playing tricks on him and Sam answered him. Several moments passed by and Sam didn't respond to his call. "Sammy?" Dean called a little louder, appearing in the kitchen looking for his baby brother. His eyes scanned the immediate area, but there was no sign of the younger Winchester.

Dean quickly took in the sights, looking mainly for a certain one, and his body was already moving towards it before his mind registered it. The closed door of the pantry looked innocent enough, and Dean reached a hand out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it quickly and pulling the door open.

It was dark, and Dean's hand snaked its way along the wall for the light switch. When he found it he flipped it on, and his breath caught in his throat as light flooded into the small area. There, lying up against the far wall of the room in a crumpled heap, was Sam.

"Sam!" Dean called as he rushed to his brother's aid. He quickly knelt down and checked him for any outstanding injuries. As Dean slowly leaned Sam's head back to check for head trauma, a sticky substance coated his fingers. 'No…not that, anything but that…' Dean prayed as he pulled back to examine his hand, and his stomach tightened as he saw blood all over it- Sam's blood. "Okay, time to get you out of here." Dean muttered to himself as he leaned over to brace himself and drag Sam out of there when the said boy jumped with a start, and moaned.

"D…Dean?" Sam asked softly as his eyes fluttered open and he looked around confused. "What…what happened?" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know Sammy…I don't know."

* * *

Yeah I know, really short, but I didn't know what to do with it after there, and I didn't think that you wanted to wait for me to figure it out.

So, straight from the hospital's computer to your's...did anyone even know that hospital's even had internet for their patients rooms? Sorry random rant

Anyway...tell me what you think!

Review!


End file.
